Marx's Mad Plan: Extra Stuff
by MetroidMan101
Summary: Psychopath readings and deleted scenes from Marx's Mad Plan are here! Enjoy!
1. Mallow's Psychopath Readings

Mallow's Psychopath Readings

**Author's Note: Remember in Super Mario RPG, how Mallow could read an enemy's mind? Here's what the bosses of this fic would think!**

Axem Red: Still fighting for evil!

Axem Black: For Master Smithy!

Axem Green: So much vertigo!

Axem Pink: Red's still in the wrong position...

Axem Yellow: I'm completely starved!

Axem Blue: Am I fitting in?

Axem Gold: TIME TO END THIS!

Victini: I can't stop myself!

Dark Nebula: I've reached stardom!

Dark Mind: Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who's the strongest of them all? ME!

Nightmare: Prepare to join your parents, Lucario!

Wolf: Can't let you win this, Star Fox!

Pigma: I hope I get paid...

Leon: These new ships are incredible!

Andrew: Maybe I can defeat Fox!

Yin-Yarn: Nothing like harpoon guns to kill your enemies!

Smithy: This better work...

Bowyer: Nya ha ha!

Exor: I HATE BEING IMMOBILE...

Mack: Boing, boing, boing.

Yardovich: My promotion is at stake!

Dark Matter: Such formidable opponents... Too bad I must kill them!

Drawcia: I hope Marx doesn't die...

Mewtwo: ...

Nega Marx: Drawcia! Kirby! Geno! Anyone, HELP!

Lucario (Aura Dragon): I can't fail!

Dark Pit: Amusing...

**Author's Note: Like it? After this will be the deleted scenes! See you for now!**


	2. Deleted Scene 1: Samus V Link

Deleted Scene #1: Samus V. Link (Location: Chapter 2)

**Author's Note: Here is the first deleted scene! This is when Samus and Link faced off in Chapter 2!**

"3, 2, 1, GO!"

As Samus rushed Link, she used Morph Ball and rolled between his legs. He looked around confused before Samus returned to normal behind him and fired a Super Missile. The blast threw him across Final Destination. Link quickly got to his feet and shot several arrows at Samus, who dodged them all. She charged a laser from her arm cannon and fired. Link simply deflected the attack with his shield. The crowd began to grow tense.

"Both fighters are attacking back and forth, while showing no signs of slowing down!"

Samus used Screw Attack to leap into the air. She tried landing on Link, but he swiped at her with the Master Sword. The blow was severe. Samus flew through the air and found herself clinging to the side of Final Destination. Link slowly walked over to the edge, only to find himself kicked back to his side of the arena. The bounty hunter had pulled herself up and counterattacked. Deciding to mix things up a bit, Master Hand dropped a Smash Ball onto the stage. The crowd let out a gasp. Link threw his boomerang at the Smash Ball, which missed completely. Samus tried to get it, but the boomerang came back around and knocked her away. Seeing a big chance to get the Smash Ball, Link pulled out two bombs and hurled them. Both hit their target, and Link felt energy flow into him. He charged at Samus and unleashed his Final Smash as she tried to get up. Link succeeded in his assault, and the attack finished off Samus.

**Author's Note: Don't complain about how short this is. I promise you the next deleted scenes will be longer.**


	3. Deleted Scene 2: Axem Ranger Gold!

Deleted Scene #2: Axem Ranger Gold! (Location: Chapter 8)

**Author's Note: Welcome back to the extras of Marx's Mad Plan! Here is the Axem Gold battle!**** Note: Most of the deleted scenes will be unused endings.**

The Great Fox flew towards Axem Gold while firing steady laser bolts. They had no effect and bounced off it's armor.

"SURELY YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT. NOW IT'S OUR TURN!"

Axem Gold swung it's large axe at the Arwings, which narrowly avoided the attack. Fox gave the command to fire Smart Bombs at it's head. The team did, and clearly did a large amount of damage.

"UGH..."

On board the Halberd, Meta Knight noticed something. A part of the head armor was missing. The hole revealed a lot of wiring.

"I think I see it's weak point! R.O.B. 64, fire at the back of the head!"

"Roger that. Target locked. Fire."

Axem Gold turned too late. "HOLY SHI-"

There was an explosion as the lasers penetrated the robot. There was a flash, and Axem Gold split back into the six Rangers (in their large form).

Falco sighed. "Perfect. Now, we have_ six_ of them to worry about!"

Axem Red spoke. "We each have new abilities for use in combat! Pink, ladies first!"

Nodding and stepping forward, Axem Pink raised her axe. A large flower appeared at the top, and thorns flew from it. One hit the Halberd's left wing, which exploded. The ship began tilting from the loss of stability.

Meta Knight ordered. "Retract the sails! Give more support to the left wing!"

Axem Red laughed. "Oh, no you don't! Blue, show them your power!"

"Heh. Watch this!"

An electrical beam shot from Axem Blue's weapon and struck the Halberd head-on. Strangely, nothing happened.

Axem Red was confused. "Blue, what kind of attack was THAT?"

"Wait for it..."

Meta Knight glanced around. There was no damage to the Halberd, other than the left wing. "Fire all cannons!"

Sword Knight aimed and pressed the fire button. The cannons sputtered, then remained silent.

"Must be a malfunction. Get those sails retracted!"

Still nothing.

Captain Vul was annoyed. "AAARGH! Axem Blue drained the ship's power!"

R.O.B. 64 sent a message to the Arwings. "Protect Battleship Halberd at all costs!"

Axem Yellow stepped forward. "Here goes!"

He spun repeatedly and formed a tornado of dirt and rocks. The Halberd was helplessly getting sucked in.

Sailor Dee panicked. "Nothing's working! This is the end!"

Fox flew above the twister and fired a Smart Bomb into it. There was a clank, then an explosion. The tornado disappeared, leaving Axem Yellow heavily damaged. With one last charge shot, the robot shrank to his regular size and crumpled to the ground.

"No! Green, take revenge... for Yellow!"

Axem Green stabbed the ground. There was a rumble, and boulders from Axem Yellow's tornado lifted up into the air and flew at the Arwings. Falco dodged them with ease, while the others barely avoided the attack. Slippy flew towards Axem Green.

"Here I go!"

"Slippy, get back here!" Peppy called.

Axem Black assumed a battle stance. "So long, froggy!"

The robot repeatedly slashed at Slippy. Every time he did so, the air rippled with explosions.

"Gaah! Someone help!"

Aboard the Halberd, Axe Knight noticed something. "We've still got spare energy! Should we use it?"

Captain Vul shouted. "Why didn't you say anything? USE IT!"

Meta Knight got an idea. "Use it, but pretend to still be immobile."

Team Star Fox continued shooting at Axem Black. Slippy finally got away.

"Fire all cannons!"

The blasts went through Axem Black. He shrank, then crashed to the ground.

"What? This is impossible!"

Great Fox Fired at Axem Green. He too was destroyed.

Axem Pink used her thorn attack. None of the projectiles hit.

"Hmm... Let's see you recharge now!" Axem Blue charged and fired his electrical beam.

"Activate deflector shields!"

The Halberd's deflector shield sent Axem Blue's attack sailing back towards him. He was paralyzed instantly.

"Uh oh!"

All four Arwings shot at him, and Axem Blue was down. With the Great Fox and Halberd working together, Pink shortly followed.

"No more Mr. Nice Robot! Observe my new technique!"

Axem Red shot fireballs from his axehead. They all missed, but just barely. On the Halberd's deck, Geno used Geno Blast. Axem Red reared back in pain before shrinking and falling dead.

**Author's Note: See you in the next deleted scene!**


	4. Deleted Scene 3: Geno the Matchmaker

Deleted Scene #3: Geno the "Matchmaker" (Location: Chapter 14)

**Author's Note: Welcome back! This explains how Samus and Lucario came to admit their feelings (or, Lucario pretended to, anyway).**

**Also, I tried something new here. This is a Point-of-View scene, being told by everyone's favorite possessed doll!**

Point of View: GENO

It was only after we defeated Nightmare that I got my brilliant idea. I had known that Samus _really_ liked Lucario, but it was only part of his plan. So I thought: _Why not have Samus tell him her real feelings?_ It would move Lucario's plan along well, but set up the perfect trap once he revealed himself as the Boss.

With that intention in mind, I walked up to Samus, who was pacing back and forth. She glanced at me with a start.

"Sorry to startle you, Samus."

"It's fine. Where's Lucario?"

I answered while gesturing behind me. "I saw him sitting at the cliff nearby Nightmare's base.

"What's he doing?"

"I do not know. He seemed upset."

Samus let out a sigh. "It's probably Nightmare. He lost his parents from him, and missed his chance for revenge."

I did not say anything. However, I heard Samus mumble. "I just wish I could tell him..."

Pretending to be clueless, I cocked my head and asked. "Tell him what?"

This got a blush from Samus. "Geno...Can you keep a secret?"

Nodding, I thought excitedly to myself. _It's working! It's really working!_

"Well, the truth is... I... love Lucario." As she spoke, her blush intensified.

Finally, I put my plan into effect. "Why don't you tell him?"

"W-What?"

"You should tell Lucario how you feel. It might cheer him up."

"I'm not sure... We're both different species."

"That shouldn't stop you. Besides, what if he finds someone else?"

Samus rolled her eyes. "You suck, Geno. But, I guess you're right. I'll go."

I pretended to walk away, but as soon as she couldn't see me, I followed her. I needed to see if my plan would work. From afar, I watched Samus sit next to Lucario. They talked for a few minutes. Both turned red when Lucario said something I couldn't hear. They stared at each other. Leaned forward. Kissed.

It worked. My plan actually worked. I could not wait to see Lucario's face when I told him off. At the same time, I felt somewhat bad. Samus was a good person. She deserved more than the lying bastard that is Lucario. For now, I decided to focus on the task ahead.

Next stop: Drawcia! Time for me to "die!"

**Author's Note: There are not much more scenes. All of the next ones are alternate final battles. See you all then!**


	5. Deleted Scene 4: Marx

Deleted Scene #4: Marx

**Author's Note: This is the battle with Marx should there have been no "Boss", and if the Smithy Gang wasn't in this. By the way, other ideas for said boss were Master Hand and Magalor (Kirby's Return to Dreamland). Well, enjoy! NOTE: This battle was inspired by the Giygas fight from Earthbound.  
**

(_Marx's Base_)

_Everyone's gone... All my friends... Drawcia..._

These thoughts constantly ran through Marx's head as he waited for the Smashers to arrive. He was completely alone, and his plan was beginning to fall apart before his eyes. The door flew open, and his enemies entered.

"Marx! Give it up!" Master Hand shouted.

The jester slowly looked at them. "You've taken everything away from me... You killed all of my friends... Prepare to die..."

A light shone from Marx, and the Smashers found themselves standing in a black and red dimension. Marx appeared before them, but something was different about him. His eyes were white with no pupils, making the jester seem soulless.

Lucario assumed a battle stance. "What the hell is THAT?"

An eerie voice escaped Marx. "So alone... So very alone..."

He slowly opened his mouth, and something that resembled a ghost came out of Samus and flew into Marx's mouth. Her body dropped to the floor, leaving all of the Smashers stunned. Lucario quickly ran to her body.

Tiff exclaimed. "Marx can steal souls! Careful, everyone!"

In her mind, however, she was unsure. _"I wish Geno was here. He'd know what to do."_

Geno's voice spoke to Tiff from somewhere._ But I AM here. You just can't see me. I'm not among the living, but I can still help you. Marx's soul attack can be neutralized if you use Lucario's Chaos Emerald._

She smiled and nodded. "Lucario! I need your emerald!"

The Aura Pokemon threw it to her. She caught the green gem as Marx tried absorbing her soul. The Chaos Emerald shone brightly and shot a beam at the jester. He was hit, but did not react to the pain.

"Stop... Stop..."

Tiff fired more lasers at Marx. He dodged them and used his spear attack. Pit flew in front of Tiff and blocked it with his Mirror Shield. From behind, Tiff shot another blast from the emerald.

"You're hurting me... Leave..."

Lucario leaped onto Marx's back and used Metal Claw. Blood began trickling down the jester's back. Marx turned and split in two to form his black hole. Pikachu and Pichu aimed their Thunder attacks at it. The blow only stunned Marx.

Oshawott jumped forward. "Water Gun!"

Sandile followed. "Sand Tomb!"

Then Victini. "V-Create!"

Piplup next. "Bubblebeam!"

Finally Chimchar. "Ember!"

The five attacks decimated Marx's black hole.

"Ouch... Go away..."

He absorbed the souls of all seven Pokemon. Sonic used Homing Attack to knock Marx to the ground. Master Hand came forward and charged his Finger Lasers.

"Goodbye, Marx."

"..."

Tiff looked away as Master Hand fired. She could not bear to watch.

**Author's Note: I have nothing else for this fic. Thank you's and the long put-off disclaimer are in the next chapter.**


	6. Conclusion

**Author's Note: Here it is. The final section.**

**DISCLAIMER: None of the characters in this story belong to me, except for Axem Blue. Geno, Mallow, Culex, and the Smithy Gang are owned by Square Enix. Sonic, Shadow, Blaze, and Silver are owned by Sega. Mega Man is owned by Capcom. I think Nintendo owns everyone else.**

**ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS: Wow. When I started this fic, I thought it would be short, maybe ten chapters at the most. This project changed after tons of plot ideas hit me. While I was swarming with ideas, the real motivation came from the readers.**

**I would like to thank everyone who read, reviewed, subscribed, and/or added _Marx's Mad Plan_ to their Favorites list. However, very special thanks goes to PhantomTheifKid, who was the first reader. If you are reading this, I can't thank you enough.**

** I had a great time making this fic. Next up is a One-shot for Sonic the Hedgehog. Go to my profile to find it once it's up.**

**So... With that out of the way, this has been MetroidMan101. I will see you viewers on my future projects. Goodbye!**


End file.
